


Dear Friend

by Scintillae (Auste)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auste/pseuds/Scintillae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since I called you friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Friend

Dear friend,

It's been a while since we talked. It's been a while since I called you friend. 

I wanted to call you a jerk, a whiny baby, and a disgrace to society, but I would be insulting these three kinds of people if I did. So I didn't.

Do you remember the times we would walk together under the sun as if we had all the time in the world to walk? I suppose not; you only remembered the times you wished you were somewhere else, walking with somebody else.

Do you remember talking to me about your goals, your plans, your dreams and your fears? I suppose not; you only remembered talking to me about how I was selfish, incompetent, proud and needy.

But I remember. I remember you confiding to me your secrets. I remember you whispering to me about that girl who just won't stop whining about her problems. I remember you giving me the daily gossip, the newest, hottest scoop. I remember you flipping out over the things I found so innocuous. I remember all the rules I had to obey, as your friend. I remember you ignoring my pleas for forgiveness, my fervent “I am sorry”s and “Please help me”s.

I also remember you telling me it was time to bring this to an end. This farce. This frayed tapestry, held together only by the thinnest of threads.

Then came the tears. One by one, till they became a raging waterfall, hot with fury. Then came the screaming, the self-pity, the sleep that would not come and take me away.

You weren't my friend after all.

And yet, in the end, you proved that you were my friend. You walked into my life, and you knew exactly when to walk away from it. You saved me from having to put up with you. You saved me from having to take the first painful step away from something that had begun to devour us both.

In the end, that was your greatest act of friendship. Thank you, friend.

Sincerely,

Your friend


End file.
